coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:T smitts
Hi T smitts -- we are excited to have Cold Case Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro hi! don't know were to post this so uh. well anyway i fixed the things with the description already. Cold Case Wiki talk:Community Portal Hi there, just letting you know I left you all a message on the community portal. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Promotion Hi T! Here's a link that might help you in that department. Another idea is going to sites like TVGuide.com and TV.com and posting a link to your wiki on their message boards, especially for the Cold Case show. The other items on that Help wiki are good things to look at. I certainly didn't know any of those tips before joining the entertainment team. Good luck! --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Pages for songs Hi! I made a short page about The Doors: what do you think about that? Is it a possible solution for the pages about musics? AliMa 12:00, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Featured Article What I usually do is hunt around on the bigger wikis and see how they do it. When I find one that I like, I copy it outright and change the colors or style to suit the wiki they're going to. I like the process on Marvel Database, where they use a Template to 'inject' the article on the main page, that way, they can easily change the featured article without having to write it all into the main page. If you're interested, I could set up a draft of the main page for the site, with a 'featured article' section built in, but I'd probably also change some other stuff as well, like separating the existing sections into two columns, (since Wikia is going that way anyway). Either way, let me know what you'd like to do. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 11:41, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Okey Dokey, here ya go. Now if you wanted to change the featured article, all you have to do is go to the featured article template, and swap out the image, text, and link. :) :Hope you like it. ;) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:25, 30 August 2008 (UTC) New Template Hi! And what about the characters of 8 Years? Some of them (May, Petey and Sally) are in 1980, 1988 and 2006 (but for 1980-1988 there's the same actor). AliMa 19:37, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Here we go~ ;alksjdf;alskjdf hi Lolgirlyy 02:38, 16 October 2008 (UTC)lolgirlyy Re: Addict/Narc Whatever you want to do is fine. I just noticed that there was an empty article that could be easily filled is all. --User:LilPuppie Spelling and Grammar Just a hint - words that you misspell while editing a page will have a red underline. If you right-click on the underlined word, it will display the correct spelling of the word you're trying to spell as well as similar words you may mean, which you can then click on to change the misspelled word. Just a heads up! --Linsay (LilPuppie) Episodes Hi! Could you give me the list of episodes you do not have? I will pick those to screencapture in priority. Thanks! Zoé 18:23, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Colors Hey T! It's pretty easy, and the first place to look is at Customizing Monaco on the Help wiki. If you were just thinking of changing to a different pre-built background (since there are some dark ones in there), just go to "my preferences" up in the upper right, and select the 'skins' tab. At the bottom of that one, there's a drop-down box where you can choose one of the pre-made ones to be the default skin. You can also preview all of them right from that skins tab, which is handy when you'd like to see what they'd look like before using them full time. If you come up against something you can't figure out, I'm just a talk page message away. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:28, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Unnamed Characters Some page like this? It'd be nice if you could check the layout, I don't know how to properly set the place of the images... And besides, how do we link from the episode page to this list? Thanks --Zoé 12:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) John Doe Yeah, good point. I initially changed it into John Harding, but I reverted it. Thanks for putting it back.Ssrprotege 03:46, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ask Hello how are you? thanks and sorry. descriptions of the actors come from my fanseite http://eguide-online.de/coldcase/ My question- the actor Keith Szarabajka plays in the sequence "Street Money", the role of Patrick Hogan '05/'08 is the wrong message? http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0843775/ Have you seen the information on the new episode? http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings.aspx?id=20090922cbs04 --T snikemon 00:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Off topic, but very important. Thanks I don't know much about Cold Case I just started watching it a few weeks ago but I love it, I'll try to edit as much as possible but most of my time is spent on the Charmed Wiki, thanks --[[CharmingBuffy]] 00:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Stub pages T smitts. Sorry I just thought it might be a nice way to give people who are new to wikis a quick and easy way to find some pages to 'adopt' I also added a link to the left nav. "Can you help these pages?" which links to the stub page...I wasn't trying to get all of them in there, just a few to give people an idea of what to do. Let me know if you'd like me to take the link down. Sena 22:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Twitter / Facebook Do you have a twitter account set up for this wiki? The reason I ask is that I'm starting to do #WikiWednesday posts for the Wikia twitter account, and I'm trying to get as many other communities involved as I can. Basically every Wednesday on Twitter we all tweet #WikiWednesday and then link to some of our favorite wikis. Do you have a facebook group for the wiki? Thanks for the info, Sena 22:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm planning to write a few character pages over the next few weeks. Love this wiki. Confused about editing Hi, I am confused about how I add a new entry to ensure I don't have any odd spacing issues. Nomnivore 08:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy Bartram page Hi Tsmitts, I've edited the page for Jimmy Bartram. I think it looks okay- please let me know if there are any issues. Nomnivore 11:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) IMDB I'm not sure how they're acting differently than they did in the past, but I put in some verbage so that the section and link won't show up unless you fill something in for the IMDB field. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 03:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Uploads No, that's a weird one. Are you still getting it? How long have you been getting the error? Could you possibly show me a screenshot somehow? — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:01, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I tried editing the plot in the episode Revolution and every time I tried to write out the plot to the episode, the line to show where i was typing would go up to the title of the section and i'd type there instead. Am I doing something wrong or will it just not let me? wiki optimization Hi there! I'm Scott from Wikia Entertainment. I just wanted to stop by and see how things are going here. We've been reaching out to our wikis for popular franchises in the hopes of helping to get them noticed by more people on the internet. There are a number of best practices we've put together to help achieve this goal, and I'm interested in working with you on implementing some of those here. It would entail some work on the front page, positioning links in places that Google finds valuable and things like that. If you've got some thoughts on this, I'd love to hear from you. Please feel free to leave a message on my talk page any time. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 17:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Apologies! I edited a few pages without realising I wasn't logged in. Many apologies Nomnivore 08:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Alessandro Thanks! And sure thing, I'll keep it in past tense. -- Lord Crayak 23:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Missing characters I completed the ones you asked for Strange Fruit (I had mixed up Tommy and Toby previously, sorry!) and Who's Your Daddy?. I tried to identify Grant Garrison in The Letter according to his imdb picture, but couldn't find him. Maybe one of the rapists, but I can't tell for sure. Zoé 10:55, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Rampage Quite right. I'll get on that right away. Oh *%$#!! Mom's coming. Gotta go! Darth Kieduss the Wise 11:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Roy Brigham Anthony Yeah, sorry about that. I think I'm done with an article, but then I constantly go back and nitpick it... -- Lord Crayak 19:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Uh, why didn't you thank me for my first edits here? I usually get a "thank you" whenever I make a first edit on a Wikia wiki. How come you didn't thank me yet? ~~''LDEJRuff~~ 16:18, 13 June, 2011 (EDT) Thanks Thanks for the info. But could you leave an example display on my talk page so that I can use it for future editing? Darth Kieduss the Wise 16:02, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Serial Killers You can probably remove any you disagree with, since truth be told, I haven't seen a lot of the listed episodes. -- Lord Crayak 00:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi tsmitts, I've added and edited a few pages today. I'm a long time fan of the show and have started to rewatch the series. I found the wiki and I'm amazed at this great work! I'm eager to help. This is my first experience with wikia so please let me know if I do anything wrong. I thought I'd focus on improving the main actors biographies and I also created an infobox template for the actors. Let me know if there's anything else I should focus on. Trinity5 (talk) 00:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC)Trinity5 Character pages Hi, sorry. I took off the info on Miriam Forrester's page. I'll be working on a new character page and a episode synopsis as soon as I get the time. Trinity5 (talk) 13:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Trinity5 I didn't creat those pages, I was just categorizing the pages listed on the "uncategorizedpages" category. Trinity5 (talk) 15:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Trinity5 Stop the Liar this guy keeps lying about the characters Carebearheart (talk) 19:11, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Are you an admin? -' 1LOSTFan''' Do you know who are the admins of Cold Case wikia? -'1LOSTFan' Coldcase wiki and Community Builder Hello! This is Chen from FANDOM’s Community team. How would you like to get more readers and editors onto your community? We’re building a new feature that we hope will do just that, and you can help shape it. Over the last year, we’ve been working on a brand new feature - Community Builder, and we’ve identified a few wikis as the best candidates to have this first experience. And, your wiki is one of them! Why? Because it has a great structure for characters, cast, seasons and episodes! We designed the Community Builder from the start in mind to mirror that same structure. This new layout is still early in its life, and we’re testing a bunch of ideas. We would be thrilled to have you help us learn how to make it even better! Would you be interested in joining us on this journey? Before you give it a try, I would like to tell you some exciting key points about this tool: *Mobile capabilities: Community builder is designed to work across all devices, including desktop and mobile! It means you can create and view pages super easily. We want the fans of your community can contribute anytime and anywhere, no matter with their phones or their desktops. Simple and easy! *Structured data: All content on your community can display in a more powerful way. Visitors can easily find the information they want to read, and you can even present the information with less edits: by updating a single character page, you can have that data added to all other relevant pages automatically. How cool is that?! Here is a great example how it looks like: Yellowstone wiki. Feel free to check it out! I hope this has grabbed your interest. If you have any questions, ask away. If everything looks good to you, we’d love to switch you over to the new layout. Does this sound good to you? Please let me know and I will take care of the rest.